


Once more

by Groudonplayz (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: #Garmau, #Larmau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Groudonplayz





	1. Chapter 1

Aphmau had been waiting. For days. Zoey had been watching Levin and Malachi. Poor little Malachi... She couldn't even see Malachi at the moment seeing as Lucinda had told everyone to stay out while she tried to figure out why Malachi, a ghost, was in the state he was...

So she waited. In the guard station. Outside his room. Garroth had locked himself in his room, and stayed there for days on end. Laurance had seen her out there, several times in fact. The guard station got extraordinarily cold at night, so Laurance being Laurance, he brought her a blanket to keep warm. All Aphmau had energy to do was smile.

She had cried for days. He hadn't heard her. At least she didn't think he had. Aphmau had heard HIM cry (which was odd seeing as he was supposedly sick) but he hadn't come out. Then she decided. She would force him out, find out what's wrong or break down the door in the process.

"Garroth? Garroth?" she yelled hoarsely. "Garroth open the door," she let out a sob and slid down the door, leaning against it. Tears slid down her face. She cried. And he heard. The other side of the door, Garroth heard her tears, as he had heard them all. "Garroth..." she wept. He leaned against the door as she cried.

He was at war with himself. Images in his mind flashed, of when she first arrived in Phoenix Drop... Her helping, helping the village flourish, and without realising, slowly earning her way into everyone's hearts and without meaning to, becoming Lord. Her searching the corners of the Earth to find help for him when the arrow shot him. Of Donna and Logan's wedding when they danced but he couldn't tell her...

He also thought of the spectre he'd seen at Malachi's castle, of her and Dante... And of the event that caused him to be in the room... That caused his heart to break... Her...and Laurance... In the woods.... Together... He sobbed one last sob... took a deep breath... and opened the door.

The love of his life looked so broken. She was weeping, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He wished he'd opened the door sooner, as she leaped to her feet and hugged him tight. Clearly she didn't care that he was 'sick'.

"Garroth," she whispered.  
"Shhh I'm here" he replied, hugging her back.  
She was still crying. She cried on his shoulder, getting his uniform wet, but he didn't care. "Aphmau..." he started, but he couldn't finish the sentence. He had never been able to finish that sentence, had never been able to tell her his feelings. Laurance was always so forward but with her... her eyes... he looked to deep and couldn't. He didn't want his heart broken... But now that it was... maybe he should tell her. But....

He let her weep. After a few minutes, he walked her into his room and locked the door again.

"Malachi..." she cried.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"There...*gulp* was...an...explosion......in the house...Malachi..." she sobbed.  
"Oh my Irene... are you ok? Is Levin hurt?"  
"Irene forbid, no"  
"But why..."  
" We don't know why he is hurt... but he burned a Yaggrasil sapling and..."

Garroth didn't need to hear any more. "Ahem.. um Aphmau..."  
"Yes Garroth"  
"Well...um.... I've tried to.... to tell you.... b-before.... like at the w-wedding...but Zane... I guess what I'm t-trying to say is..."  
"What?" she looked at him with her hazel eyes.  
"Aphmauit'sjustthatIhavereallylikedyouforaverylongtimeandthinkyouareverybeautiful."  
"Sorry Garroth? I didn't hear any of that."  
"Listen... I really like you. B-but that doesn't matter because... you're with Laurance now and..."

Aphmau looked at Garroth. Was this why he shut himself in his room... A broken heart... WAIT!!!  
"Wait I'm with Laurance?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M 'WITH' LAURANCE?!"  
"Well umm at the baby shower.... there was someone in the woods... so I followed him... but I lost him and stumbled into a clearing... and you and Laurance were... I mean..."  
"Woah woah woah... You thought that I was kissing Laurance and so you locked yourself in your room for days on end because.."  
"..of my broken heart.."  
"and that's it."  
"Y-yeah.. Wow I look kinda stupid now don't I"  
"Just a bit!" she laughed, and the sparkle returned to her eyes as she burst into peals of laughter. "Oh my god Garroth!!"

Then she leaned in and Garroth felt a thousand fires burning inside...

 

To be continued??


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Laurance found a pleasant surprise waiting for him. Out side his door, was a note, from Garroth, and breakfast! This was strange. Not that the notion wasn't appreciated... but Garroth had been locked in his room for days- he locked himself in and.... Good guards sleep with one eye open... so how had he missed Garroth getting up, going downstairs and COOKING! This was weird. Something was up.

So, him and Dante walked over to the guard tower that overlooked the ocean. Garroth was bound to be there, it was his favourite spot.. At least that's what Laurance thought... Did he truly know his best friend?

Garroth was there. He was stood, at the window watching. He was looking over at Lord Aphmau's house. "Errm Garroth?" Laurance took a step forward. "Are you..ok?"  
"WHOA!!! Haha Laurance didn't see you there" Garroth replied, almost as if in a trance.  
"Are you ok?"  
"What? Yeah, completely better, not sick at all" Garroth gabbled.  
"Ok, Garroth, can you follow me? Dante can hold down the fort here."  
"Uhhh... sure!"

Garroth and Laurance walked off to somewhere no one would hear them- Levin and Malachi's tree house. Levin and Zoey were down at the beach, without Aphmau. She was most likely at Malachi's side.  
"What's up with you?"  
"I don't know what you mean." Garroth tailed off and Laurance followed his gaze.  
"What happened yesterday? Dante and I were on patrol... Lady Aphmau had been outside your room for days, crying her eyes out... Did you?"  
"Admit my feelings like you are constantly nagging me to do?"  
"Well?"  
"Maybe"  
"Oh my Irene NO!!"  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"NO!! I just... can't believe it..."

"Laurance... I have a confession to make... I was never....'sick' so to speak..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well... I stumbled into a clearing after following someone during the baby shower and I saw... you.. and Lady Aphmau... kissing...and... after that I didn't feel... 'well'" A pause  
"So that's why I've been in my room all these days... why I didn't speak to you... But she..."  
"Dude I know. She's been outside your room for days. She clearly likes you... I mean she didn't care if you were sick."  
"Laurance there's more... She...well...we...."  
"Dude.. what?"  
"She kissed me."

Laurance stared. Shy,secluded Garroth had gotten further in one day that he had in....forever. How.... Now it was Laurance's turn to stare of into the distance. He.... just...

"Laurance... are you ok?" Laurance almost had to suppress a tear. He... could things be the same?

All of a sudden...  
"LAURANCE!!!! GARROTH!!!" a yell came from the house.  
Laurance and Garroth took the stairs two at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

The two guards sprinted down the stairs.  
"GARROTH! LAURANCE!" it was Zoey. They'd been so absorbed in their conversation that they hadn't even seen Zoey and Levin going inside.

But when they got to the house, they saw.... Aphmau. On the floor. "What happened?" Garroth demanded. "She fell, I think. I heard the window.." Laurance and Garroth waited to hear no more. They sprinted up the stairs and into her room. Once inside, they saw broken glass... and Zane. He brandished a sword. Garroth and Laurance equipped their weapons. "What...did..you..do?" Garroth growled. "All in good time brother."  
"Zane.."(Laurance)  
"Tell us." (Garroth)

Zane didn't reply.  
"ZANE!" Laurance barked.  
"Fine, fine. You see, Phoenix Drop is becoming a threat to O'Khasis, and we can't have that. So I was sent to take care of your Lord... and suppose you could say I succeeded" A sly grin spread across Zane's face  
"What did you tell her?" Laurance said  
"Well... All I said was that once I'd killed her in front of Levin I would proceed to kill Zoey, then Laurance and finally, I would kill Levin. She backed away and fell."  
Garroth stared at his brother, a look of fury on his face. Brendan walked in, having heard commotion from the Lords house.

"High Preist Zane of O'Khasis, you are hereby under arrest for threatening, harming and potentially murdering the Lord of Phoenix Drop. Do you have anything to say?"  
"Are you sure you want to do this Laurance?"  
"Believe me, I've wanted to do this for a long time."  
"Laurance, Brendan, take Zane to the prison, and have him monitored 24/7."

Garroth rushed down the stairs to where Aphmau lay. Levin was was laying on his front with her, murmuring to her. "We need move her" Garroth said to Zoey.  
"Hmm?"  
"We need to move her."  
"Where to?"  
"Her room. We can have Corey fix and board all of the windows, and I'll.... stand guard."  
"Ok then."  
"Right. You go get Corey and I'll move her."

Zoey set off and Levin looked up at Garroth.  
"What's wrong with mama?"  
Garroth looked down at Levin, the boy who was like his son. How did he tell him that his mom may have lost her memory or that she may have lost her... He didn't want to think that.  
"Your mom's.... not well"  
"Mama fall?"  
"Ummm... yeah, you could say that."

Levin looked a Garroth like he would cry. "Levin, why don't you wait here while I make mommy comfy in her bed, and I'll come back downstairs for you, ok? Be right back" With that, Garroth lifted Aphmau in his arms, just like when he caught her. Walking her upstairs, he lay her on the bed and looked at her a moment. He pulled the blanket over her, and walked downstairs. "Ok Levin. Let's go see Mommy."

He picked him up and took him upstairs. They brought up a chair and sat by her bedside. "Mommy?" Levin said. "Mommy!" he said louder.  
"Shhh shhh Levin"  
"But..."  
"Mommy's sleeping."  
Levin looked dejected.  
"By the looks of things, it's bedtime for Levin too."  
"But...."  
"Come on little man. For me? For Mommy? She wouldn't want you worrying about her. I'm sure she'll be awake tomorrow."  
"Ok..."  
"Do you want some water?"  
"Yes please..."  
"Right. I'll go get the water and then we'll read a bedtime story, ok?"  
"Mmmhhmm"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

One story later, Garroth tucked Levin in and walked out of the room. To his surprise, Zoey was in the doorway.  
"Umm Zoey? Are you ok?"  
"You're good with him."  
"I am?"  
"Is Aphmau.."  
"No! NO! Gosh no, Irene forbid she isn't....dead..."  
"Good. I'm going to bed."  
"Ok Zoey, see you in the morning."

Garroth returned to Aphmau's room. He looked over at her, tears in his eyes. Then, she began to stir, murmuring in her sleep. All of a sudden, she began to thrash around, almost whacking Garroth in the face. He shook her firmly to awaken her. "Huh? What's going on? Where am I?"  
"shhh shh, Levin's asleep."  
"Garroth"  
Aphmau reached up quickly and hugged him, before collapsing back onto the bed. "Owwww."  
"Are you ok?"  
"My head... and my leg..."  
"Ok.... hang on a sec." He lifted her head (accompanied by some groans) and placed an extra pillow under her head. "Thank you Garroth... Is Levin...? What happened?"  
"Zane happened" he muttered " and Levin's fine. He's asleep"  
"Did you put him to bed?"  
"Yeah.." Garroth looked sheepish.  
"Thanks."  
"You should... get some rest. I'll be here."  
He reached down and brushed a kiss on her cheek, and she smiled as she drifted back off again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama? Mama?" he looked at Aphmau and then at Garroth. "Why won't she wake?" said Levin. "Is she d-" tears welled up in Levin's eyes.  
"No no no! she's sleeping. Tell you what Levin, go downstairs. Zoey's made breakfast, so go grab a bite to eat, and Mommy will be awake by the time you get back."  
"...ok..." Levin disappeared out of the door and Laurance walked in.  
"Hey... she awake yet?" Laurance looked at Garroth.  
"Well.. she was for around twenty minutes last night."  
"Ok.... at least we know she isn't...."  
"yeah..."

Just then, Aphmau began to stir. The boys rushed to her bedside. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey..." she said. " How's that table doing Laurance?" Laurance promptly laughed.  
"Glad to see you didn't lose your sense of humour." he smiled.  
"heh..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Can I see the boys?"  
"Ummmm.... hey it was great to see you but... I gotta go... on patrol!" he left the room in a hurry.

"Garroth what's going on?" there was a panic in her voice as Garroth looked at her with a pained expression. "Garroth! Tell me!"  
"Do you remember what happened the other day.... in the guard tower?"  
"In your room, yes." she looked confused.  
"You don't remember..."  
"Remember what?"  
"It's... about Malachi.."  
"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
"He's alseep.... and we can't wake him..."  
"He died... again?"  
"Maybe.."  
"I want to see him!" she sat up all of a sudden, only to collapse back onto the pillows, sobbing. "Oww... my head......" she sighed "I hate this" she sobbed "I HATE IT!" she kept on crying as Levin came into the room.  
"Hi mama!"  
"Oh Levin!" she held out her arms and Levin ran into them. Tears ran down Aphmau's face.  
"Why mama cry?" asked Levin. "Was Levin bad?" he asked worriedly.   
"no no no!" Aphmau and Garroth soothed simultaneously, then looked into each others eyes.  
"I'm just frustrated Levin."  
"Your mommy is a very active person- she likes to move around.... but right now she can't/"  
"ok... Will you read me a story mommy?"  
"Yes Levin. Go get the one you want." While Levin went off to chose a book, Garroth sat on the bed where Levin had been. Aphmau looked at him and said "Make yourself comfy"  
"Oh, sorry!" Garroth exclaimed, leaping up and smoothing the covers.  
" No, silly. I meant it!" so Garroth sat back down and swung his legs onto the bed. Aphmau moved closer and snuggled up against him. Garroth smiled as Levin walked back in the room and snuggled back on the other side of them.  
"Once upon a time..."

"....the end" Aphmau put down the book as Kawaii-Chan walked into the room.  
"Oh sorry Garroth-Kun, Aphmau-Senpai, but Kawaii-Chan came on Zoey's request to take Levin off your hands."  
"Ok...." Aphmau looked confused  
"Oh! Zoey wanted me to teach him baking!"  
"That's fine by us" Garroth looked down at Aphmau "Right?"  
"Levin?"  
"Cake! Cake!"  
"Well it's settled then. Bye Levin!" Levin hugged Aphmau, the ran off holding hands with Kawaii-Chan.

"So m'lady, what are we going to do about the situation?"  
"Me being stuck here? There isn't much we can do."  
"No! It's Laurance's birthday next week!"  
"Oh! How come I didn't know...."  
"It only came up when you were..."  
"Right."  
"So first off we sort out the biggest matter at hand."  
"What's that?"  
"Getting you walking again. Trust me, Laurance will want you there. So.." Garroth lay Aphmau's head back down and leaped up. "First to get you out of bed." She giggled as he scooped her up in his arms. "Oww!" Garroth almost dropped her in surprise at the latest outburst.  
"What's wrong? What did I do?" Garroth began to panic.  
"No, no, just my head, where I hit it."  
"Maybe this isn't a good idea..."  
"No! I've got to do it soon, and rather sooner that later."  
"Well, we may need help... ZOEY!"  
Zoey rushed upstairs. "What's wrong?" Aphmau couldn't help but notice her dishearted look when she saw Aphmau and Garroth together. "We're trying to get me walking again," explained Aphmau "And Garroth is struggling on his own"  
"Am not!" he protested, nuzzling softly into her neck  
"I can help," said Zoey  
So, with Aphmau resting an arm on Zoey, and the other on Garroth, the guard set her down onto her feet, which almost immediately buckled. "Woah, steady," said Garroth, as the trio almost toppled backwards. Soon, they had her pacing the room, walking from one of them to the other. "Thanks Zoey," said Aphmau  
"Sorry to leave so abruptly, but Levin and Kawaii-Chan are going to be back for lunch soon, so I need to get cooking." When Zoey was out of the room, and out of sight, she wiped a tear from her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lady Aphmau, may I have this dance?" Garroth held out his hand.  
"You may" she giggled slightly as they danced around the room, music filling the air around them. The song finished, and they looked at each other before collapsing onto the bed, smiling. "It's good to have you back on your feet, your a lot happier."  
"It's good to be back on my feet."  
"But now, we have a party to plan." they sat up, ready to talk plans.  
"Ok... we should have it in the tree house," (Aphmau)  
"Agreed" (Garroth) "If she would like, Kawaii-Chan can make a cake."  
"Cadenza can do dresses"  
"What do we get him?"  
"Hmmm... I'm gonna get him stuff for his room."  
"I don't know what to get him!"  
"Calm down! You're organising a party for him, that's a gift,"  
"I don't know.."  
"Let's not talk about this now..

 

At that point, Laurance walked in. "Umm, hey guys..."  
"You ok Laurance.."  
"Umm yeah, I'm fine Aphmau. Hey, can I speak to Garroth?"  
"Sure. I was gonna go see Malachi anyway, so." she got up and walked to the other room,

"You know, Garroth, you're one lucky guy. You have a beautiful girl, that any other guy with any sense would date in a heartbeat. And she chose you."  
"Laurance, are you jealous?  
"Garroth, you know I am. Right from the moment you told me, I was jealous. I never thought you would do it. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of you but... Dude, you got further with her in a day than I did in months. Months"  
"Hey, could you... erm meet me at the tree house.... say tomorrow?"  
"Sure... why?"  
"No reason."  
"Are you-"  
"No."  
"Ok then."

Garroth left the room and walked into Levin and Malachi's room. He saw Aphmau hugging the teddy that Malachi always took to bed, tears springing to her eyes. He watched for a moment longer before rushing over. "Hey, no tears. He'll be fine, I promise."  
"B-but"  
"No buts. I promise. When have I broken my promise to you?" she remained silent. "Exactly. Now, come on, we have a party to plan."  
"I don't feel like partying..."  
"For me? For Laurance? Please, it'll mean so much to him."  
She sniffed "Ok..."

Everything was arranged. Everything was perfect. There was green fairy lights. (green was Laurance's favourite colour) Kawaii-Chan's cake, everyone had their party dresses. All that was missing was Laurance. "He'll be here any minute."  
As Laurance walked up the stairs everyone went silent. Garroth stood at the gate. "Hey man"  
"Sup Garroth?"  
"SURPRISE!!" everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, even Levin. Aphmau, Dante and Garroth ran to give Laurance a massive hug. "Guys! This is too much! Oh my Irene" Laurance began to cry.  
"Oh, don't you start Laurance. Enjoy this!"  
"By the way, I meant to congratulate you."  
"On what Laurance?"  
"Being Garroth's girlfriend."  
"Well, it's not official yet, but thanks,"  
"Seriously, if it wasn't going to be me, I would want it to be him. He's a good guy you know."  
"Yeah... I'm lucky." she looked over at Garroth  
"No, he is, luckier I mean."  
"I'm lucky to have such amazing friends, like you, Zoey, Dante."  
"Yeah... Garroth and Dante are basically my brother now."  
" *sigh* It's crazy how fast things are moving."  
"Hey, things 'll get better. You'll see."  
"Enough about me, tonight's all about Laurance"  
"Heh.."  
The party went on for hours before Aphmau had to yell over the noise to communicate. "LAURANCE! GARROTH AND I ARE GOING TO PUT LEVIN TO BED! MEET YOU AT THE BEACH IN ABOUT HALF AN HOUR?"  
"SURE! SEE YOU THEN!"

Aphmau and Garroth walked hand in hand along the marina with Levin in front. "Hey Garroth, will you go ahead to the beach? So Laurance knows where to go? I kinda wanna chat to Levin," she put her hands over his ears " about us" she whispered. Garroth nodded and smiled.  
"Right little man, bed time. See you later, yeah?"  
"Night Gar!" Garroth picked Levin up and span him around. "Whhheeeeeeeee"  
"Ok then, night night," Garroth and Aphmau leaned in and shared a kiss.  
"See you later Garroth." Yet again Aphmau smiled at him.  
"Keep that smile. You're at your prettiest when you smile" he kissed her again "I love you" he whispered...


	6. Chapter 6

Levin clambered into his bed, pausing quickly to look at Malachi. He looked at Aphmau. pulling the covers up to his eyes to make sure the tears didn't show. "You miss Malachi, don't you Levin.." He nodded slowly. She brought him up for a hug. "Shhh, shh. We all miss him. You, Zoey," she gulped "me... But he'll be back. I promise." Levin smiled. Aphmau looked away from him a minute before his chubby little hands pulled her face back round. "Is mama ok?" Aphmau looked at her son. He grew up so fast. But how did she ask him how he felt about... she'd never had a relationship.... he would never remember having... a father.. 

"Levin, w-what do you think of... Garroth?"  
Levin paused a moment, puzzled by the question. "Levin likes Garroth."  
"Ok... well Mommy likes Garroth too. Mommy likes Garroth in a lot of ways."  
Levin once again looked puzzled. "Does Mommy 'like-like' Garroth?"  
"Who told you about when you 'like-like' someone?"  
"Laurance! And... Malachi. Malachi thinks Garroth likes Mommy. He thinks Laurance likes Mommy as well."  
"Ok... well yes. Mommy does 'like-like' Garroth."  
Levin smiled. "So Garroth 'like-like's mommy too?"  
"Yes, he does. We like each other very much.... Are you ok with that?"  
"Yes.... Gar cool.... Is Garroth Levin's new daddy?"  
".... no. Not yet sweetie. Now come on, bed time."  
"Love you mommy,"  
"Love you too Levin."

Aphmau walked down to the beach, where the boys were waiting. There were sleeping bags and a campfire set out and the stars shone in the sky. Garroth, Laurance and Dante seemed to be having an argument.  
"It was me who lit the fire" Laurance said proudly. As she walked down to the beach, she heard their faint cries f protest at this statement. As she walked down the shoreline, Garroth noticed and came wandering over. "Hey.."  
"I spoke to him"  
"And...?"  
"He's fine with... you and me.."  
"Still seems weird, us together, doesn't it."  
"Kinda,"  
"We'll get used to it."  
"Yeah..."  
They had reached the others. Laurance hugged Aphmau. They went over to the sleeping bags and sat down. "Hey look, a shooting star!" cried Dante "Make a wish!"  
'I wish things were always this good.' (Laurance)  
'I wish for Malachi to be better' (Aphmau)

Then they looked up at the stars. "Happy birthday Laurance." Aphmau said  
"Honestly... it's the best one I've ever had..." before the sentence could be properly finished, a sharp cry was heard from the house.  
"APHMAU! GARROTH! LAURANCE! DANTE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Aphmau was the first to reach the house, with all the boys hot on her tail. "Zoey? What's wrong?" Aphmau yelled as she sprinted upstairs... and stopped dead. Malachi.. "Hi Mom? Whats wrong?" he paused and grinned. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Malachi felt warm arms around him. Warmth.. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Wet tears hit his clothes and cheeks.. Wet.. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. "I'm..."  
"Human" finished Laurance. As soon as she had gotten over the fact that Malachi was once again stood in front of her, she'd scooped him up in her arms and cried. "...MALACHI!..." After that she just cried. Eventually she sunk to her knees, still crying. Levin ran up. "Is mama ok.... MALACHI!"  
Malachi wriggled out of Aphmau's arms to hug his brother.  
"I think this is plenty of excitement for one night. Aphmau?" she looked at him, a look of pure joy on her face. She nodded, tears streaming down her face still. "Ok boys, Laurance will take you to bed. Mommy will come and say goodnight after Laurance's story."  
"Thanks Garroth."  
"Please?"  
"Ok..." Laurance left the room dragging Dante with him.

Garroth looked down at Aphmau. "He's alive.." she chocked.  
"Yea..."  
She lept up beaming. "MALACHI'S ALIVE!" she sang. Garroth smiled as he picked her up and span her around as he had done for Levin, and once they were too dizzy to keep going, they collapsed into a sticky mess on the floor. "Things just keep getting better" Garroth said.  
"They do." she giggled "I can't beleive it, he's alive!"

Laurance walked in. "Laurance!" she exclaimed. He grinned. "I'm so sorry this took over your birthday!"  
"Nah, it's nothing. In fact, I've not had a better birthday in ages. And Malachi waking up.. being alive... some may say it's the icing on the cake."  
Aphmau laughed. "Still sleeping on the beach?"  
"Oh you bet!" the trio giggled and began to start down the stairs before Aphmau rushed back upstairs and ran into Levin and Malachi's room. She hugged Malachi tight once more. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too mom" he whispered back.

She slipped out of the room after tucking both boys back in. At the bottom of the stairs stood Garroth. She smiled. "Hey.." He grinned back  
"You know whenever I see you, I can't stop smiling." Garroth said. "Come on, lets go." he took her hand and they walked along the shoreline, back to camp.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, they woke with sand in their hair. Garroth woke first and watched Aphmau sleep. She looked peaceful, and smiled slightly in her sleep. He realised how much he loved her in these moments, the small quiet ones. It was unbelievable that a few days ago she had been sobbing and screaming in her bed, and now she was asleep peacefully on the beach to celebrate her friend's birthday. He wondered what she dreamed of. Was it him? A future perhaps... with him? He knew that he dreamed of her... sometimes he woke in a cold sweat and walked to her house to check she was ok, that nothing bad had happened. Other times he slept like a baby, waking up in the best of moods, all thanks to dreams of her. He also knew that he was one of many who had fallen victim to Aphmau's beauty but that he was the only one to capture her heart, the only one who's feeling were returned.

She stirred, smiling as she opened her eyes and saw Garroth. She was happier than she'd ever been. Malachi was ALIVE, Garroth was... and everything was right. She got up and walked down to the sea after realising they'd fallen asleep in their swimsuits. She walked the docks, fingers dancing along the posts before reaching the end, looking back over her shoulder at Garroth, who was now sitting up, intrigued before leaping into the cold morning ocean. When she didn't resurface, Garroth got up and ran the the end of the dock, only for Aphmau to surface and splash him in the face. Spluttering in protest he jumped into the freezing water and splashed her with the salty water. At the sound, Laurance and Dante woke up, and sprinted down the docks, thinking that something was going horribly wrong, that they were dying, drowning. Seeing, it was only horseplay they took one look at each other and then jumped into the water, splashing everyone. It was a fun time, everyone laughing and diving underwater only to resurface and splash each other. They swam and had fun, and then got out of the sea to eat the breakfast that they had packed.

Later on in they day, after breakfast and talking, Garroth and Aphmau went for a walk on the beach, smiling and gazing into each other. "I love you" he whispered before spying the gleam of... an arrow out of the corner of his eye... "Get down!" he yelled, flipping her around and taking the arrow for himself. "Garroth? GARROTH!" She yelled as he fell down, arrow buried into his chest. "LAURANCE, DANTE! HELP!" she yelled at the two guards, who promptly sprinted down the beach, "What happened?" cried Dante  
"I don't know, one minute he was walking, the he yells at me to get down, and pushes me before an arrow was in his chest" she began to whisper quietly to him. " Don't leave me." she whispered "You can leave me... I love you... wake up... don't leave me... don't leave me..." once again, tears rolled down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't leave me, please don't leave me," she whispered "You can't leave me" Aphmau was shaking and had Garroth's head in her lap. Laurance crouched down beside her. "We need to move him you know. It's too dangerous to leave him out here, he might d-"  
"Don't say it!" she yelled. Dante joined them on the floor, sitting on the sand next to Aphmau.  
"Let us move him?" he asked "whoever is trying to kill you hasn't and won't succeed. But he will be back and you nor Garroth are safe out here." Aphmau looked up at Laurance and Dante, then back down at Garroth, the arrow still stuck deep in chest. Blood was seeping from the wound now, staining his armour. "Don't leave me..." she whispered again. She kissed him on the forehead and got up, allowing Dante and Laurance to lift him.

"Go get Lucinda and Donna." Laurance said.  
"We'll send Raven to Dr Doctor in Brightport." Dante added. Aphmau nodded and gulped.  
"I'll be quick" she said.  
"1,2,3 heave!" Laurance and Dante lifted the groaning Garroth. He tried to speak.  
"A-a-a-aphmau" his voice, once so strong was reduced to a whisper.  
"Shh, shh. Save it for later."  
"But.... I.... might.... not.... have....."  
"No. You do have until later. You have to have until later. I refuse to let you leave me." her voice was thick with tears and cracked as she chocked back her sobs. Before he could reply, she sprinted away to the far side of the village to where Lucinda the witch lived. "LUCINDA! LUCINDA!" tears had begun to spill down her cheeks, silent tears. Lucinda ran over. "Aphmau? What's wrong?" Lucinda noticed her wet eyes and pulled her in tight for a hug. "Garroth." Aphmau gulped. "We need help.....H-he..he""  
"Take me to him," Lucinda interrupted. She could see that Aphmau cared for Garroth. Whether these feelings were new or not she didn't know. But something was horribly wrong. Lucinda jogged behind Aphmau as she led her to her house.

"Laurance? Dante?" Aphmau called out as she arrived through the front door.  
"Downstairs" a voice replied from behind her.  
"Zoey!" Aphmau fell into her arms momentarily before rushing to go downstairs again.  
"Wait!" Zoey cried but she was too late, because Aphmau was already halfway down the stairs and determined to see Garroth. She walked into the guest room, newly repaired after the explosion. And what she saw was gory, horrific. Laurance was bent over Garroth, pulling the arrow from his chest. Garroth was groaning and Dante was hovering with a large piece of fabric.  
"Go go go!" Laurance had fully removed the arrow and Dante applied the farbic to the wound. He pressed down to suppress the bleeding before noticing Aphmau and Lucinda in the doorway. Dante looked desperately at Laurance. Lucinda walked confidently into the room to examine Garroth's wound. Aphmau stood staring blankly. Laurance walked her slowly out of the room, and she barely even noticed. "Aphmau?" she still stared, before a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Laurance brought her in tight before a flood of tears arrived and groans came floating from Garroth's room. "Shh shh" Laurance whispered in her ear. "It's ok. He's ok. We had to get the arrow out or he wouldn't be here right now." she continued to cry on him. She leaned and slid down the wall.  
"It's all my fault." she whispered.  
"No. It is not. Garroth did a noble thing today, without which, you wouldn't be here."  
"APHMAU!" Lucinda yelled. Aphmau sprinted into Garroth's room to find him wide awake. "I used a potion to ease the pain and tried to use a very strong thread to stitch him up. It's the best job I've ever done giving stitches so.."  
"Thank you Lucinda. Thank you so much." Aphmau hugged the witch. "Garroth?" He gasped, breathing in the air around him. "Aphmau?"  
"I'm here.."


	10. Chapter 10

Aphmau?"  
"I'm here." she repeated. "How you feeling?" she asked. He smiled.  
"Better now that you're here." she grinned.  
"I've been so worried. When I came in Laurance was... yeah" she shuddered. Garroth grunted as he tried to sit up. "No, don't try to sit up. We'll try that tomorrow." he sighed as he wriggled back down onto his back. "I love you.." he whispered, patting the bed next to him, smiling as she sat on the bed next to him. He motioned and she laid down next to him. "I love you too." she whispered back "One week ago, could we have imagined this?"  
"What, us? I've been imagining us for a long time. A week ago I was wondering why. I was wondering when."  
"When?"  
"When you would see me the way I see you."  
"I don't think I need to ask what you mean by why." Garroth smiled again and yawned. "Am I that boring?"  
"No, no! Just... tired. Funny that. I consider myself an active person, yet after a five minute conversation I'm exhausted."  
"It's not your fault, you were shot yesterday..."  
"Heh.." Garroth began to doze off and Aphmau watched him sleep before snuggling up closer. They fell asleep in each others arms.

 

Yet again Garroth woke first, feeling pain in his chest. He groaned quietly to himself, feeling her head on his chest. He realised he wasn't wearing his armour and looked around to find it, but every time he moved his chest set on fire. So he settled back to his original position, tears welling in his eyes. He had felt this feeling once before, when Zenix shot him...

Malachi walked into the room. As soon as he entered, a look of confusion crossed his face. "Mom? Garroth?!" Garroth looked up to see the small boy in front of him.  
"Malachi?" anything but frozen in terror, Malachi sprinted from the room. Struggling immensely, Garroth got out of the bed, only to make in to the stairs which Malachi was halfway up. He fell, and couldn't get back up. "Malachi!" he croaked. The child looked down upon him. "Malachi please! Come here." Malachi went downstairs and sat next to Garroth. "Help me up. Please." Together, they got Garroth to a sitting position. "First of all Malachi, you didn't see what you thought you saw. Your mom and myself were not doing... those things." Malachi nodded, going slightly red at the thought. Aphmau ran out of Garroth's room, a panic on her face. "Garroth? Why are you out of bed?! Malachi? What happened?" Aphmau's voice rose in a panic.  
In a calm voice with a hint of pain Garroth explained everything. Aphmau joined them on the stairs. "You should have woke me!" she scolded.  
"Mom.... are you mad at me?"  
"No Malachi. I should have spent more time with you to explain what's happened. I'm sorry." The next hour was spent explaining basically everything that happened between him burning the sapling and that day.  
"So that's what happened. I was looking after Garroth and must have fallen asleep."  
"Ok..." Levin appeared on the staircase with Zoey.  
"Malachi, Levin wants you to come and play? Is that ok? We could go to the treehouse if you want."  
"Tree! Tree! Tree!" Levin exclaimed excitedly.  
"Ok, lets go!" The trio walked off out of view.

Aphmau turned to face Garroth. "You know... what you did was stupid, you could have injured yourself more, or.... died. But I'm almost glad you did." she smiled. "Now come on. I still want you in bed, resting. No buts, ifs or other excuses." Garroth saw there was no point arguing, instead just let her help him up. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he leaned on her. Grunting as they moved along, Garroth could feel pain spreading through his chest and shoulders. He got back on the bed and leaned against the wall behind it. "Erm, Aphmau?"  
"Yes?"  
"It hurts. I don't think I'll..."  
"What happened the last time you said you weren't gonna make it? You made it. So please don't say it. Because I'm so scared to lose you. I'm scared to lose all of you: Laurance, Dante, Zoey."  
"You won't..." yet again Garroth fell asleep but before he could...  
"I love you Garroth. I have to go do some things. but I'll be back later." she smiled at him before walking out the room.


	11. Chapter 11

She was there. When he woke, Aphmau always made sure she was there. He had no clue how she managed to cope with so much- he knew she played with the boys everyday and ran errands and checked on everyone around the village, still managing to find the time to spend with him.

She'd been losing sleep. Worried. What to do about Zane? Would Garroth be ok? She found herself laying awake at night, so managed to move a lot of Garroth's things into his room while he slept. Laurance helped her, and sometimes Dante too. They were losing sleep too. But not as much as she was. Garroth noticed some days. When she moved slowly around the rooms, dragging her feet and yawning. He saw the bags under her eyes, and once or twice caught her almost fainting.

She was sat in the comfy chair by his bed, legs pulled up to her chest when Zoey walked in, dragging a wooden chair behind her. "Hey. Laurance and Dante said they don't need this any more, so I thought it would look good in here." she put it in the corner, and sat in it. "You've been losing sleep. I hear you tossing and turning in the night. So tonight, I'm going to make you a warm camomile tea when the boys go to bed, and then you're going to bed. Okay? You need your sleep." Aphmau's eyes didn't deter from Garroth, but she nodded slightly. Garroth stirred quietly. His eyes opened and he groaned. "Owww."  
"Shh shh." No one noticed Zoey slipping from the room.  
"Aphmau?"  
"Shhh" she dipped down and kissed him.  
"I feel better already" he smiled before wincing as he shifted. Aphmau reached over to hug him, to pull him closer when a light emitted from her hand. She stared at it confused. Her hand was right above the wound when it suddenly closed up. Laurance, who had been patrolling outside, sprinted into the house, downstairs into Garroth's room, to see his friend sat bolt upright, perfectly fine. He looked at Aphmau, a confused look was shared on everyone's faces. All of a sudden, Aphmau collapsed, caught by Laurance who reacted quickly. "Aphmau? APHMAU?!" Garroth and Laurance looked at each other a panic on their faces. "Ok... this is new... can you get up?" Laurance got a grip first. "Ummm, I think so. This is weird, it doesn't hurt at all." Garroth got on his feet. he scooped Aphmau in his arms."Maybe it's best not to move her for now." he said, putting her on his bed.  
"Where would you sleep?"  
"Observe." Garroth moved the comfy chair and the new chair that Zoey had brought in. "I'll sleep here. Ok, so maybe not a lot of sleeping will be involved, I want to keep an eye on her."  
"Ok... well whenever I can I'll call in, make sure you're getting sleep and that she's ok."

Later that night, unable to sleep, Garroth watched Aphmau sleep. "Why does this keep happening to us?" he whispered. "Have we done something wrong?"  
"I don't think so." a whispered reply  
"Huh?" Garroth looked up to see Aphmau looking into his eyes.  
"I don't think we've done anything wrong. Is there anything wrong with being in love?"  
"Oh thank Irene! You're ok! I was so worried! What did you do?"  
"Wait... why am I in the bed instead of you?"  
"Aphmau, you healed me, it was a kind of magicks, the most potent magicks I've ever seen. You passed out."  
"I have... magicks? Heh, Kawaii~Chan always said I did. You... stayed awake for me."  
"I was scared. Of losing you. The past week has been scarier than anything I've ever experienced. Worse than any guard training, worse than... my father."  
"Really? Garroth I had no idea."  
"I know. I tried to stay strong for you... For.. us. Say, Aphmau. You never told me about your family." Garroth moved onto the bed in front of Aphmau who sat up.  
"I have two adopted sons called Levin and Malachi."  
"I know that, but what about your parents?"  
"You remember that day, my first in Phoenix Drop?"  
"What, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen stumbling upon my home town? I'm glad I wore a helm, because I was blushing when you spoke to me. When you were out of earshot I walked away from Zenix and told myself to pull myself together. As if I'd have a chance with you."  
"Ok, well I remember nothing before that day. No family, friends, where I came from, nothing."  
"No family?"  
"Nope.."


	12. Chapter 12

"Nothing?"  
"Nope. I don't want to talk about it. I'm not dwelling on the past, existing or not." she walked out of the room.

"It's ok, everything's ok." Aphmau looked in the mirror. Could she go anywhere without anyone trying to kill her or worse, those she loved. She grasped the bathroom sink to steady herself, feeling dizzy, felling herself slipping away, giving into fatigue. No. She wasn't a quitter. "Not again. I will not faint."

"Aphmau? Aphmau I know you're in there." sighing she unlocked the door to see Garroth, Laurance, Dante and Zoey outside. "Are you ok? Garroth and I called up to say that you're requested at a meeting with the guard of Phoenix Drop. But you didn't respond. We heard you muttering in here." she suddenly felt the dizziness wash over her again. Only Garroth saw her swaying slightly. "Ummm guys, can Aphmau and I have a minute? I need to talk with her." he steered her into her room. "Why aren't you getting sleep lately?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Please" his voice softened "The past few days, you've been wandering aimlessly around the house and almost fainting. Whatever's causing this, you can tell me." he looked into her eyes, a look of sorrow on his face. "I'm worried about you," he whispered as she began to cry. Garroth pulled her closer. The past few weeks had left the woman he loved, the strongest woman he knew, so broken. "Shh, everything's ok." he said into her hair. "Let's get you to bed, yeah?" she didn't move, just continued to cry into him. "I'll stay with you. You'll be safe. Nothing's going to happen to the boys, Zoey, you, anyone. I promise." she sighed. She was so tired. He was so warm, she could fall asleep right th-...

Garroth smiled as she fell asleep in his arms. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. She began to murmur in her sleep "Shhh. I'm here." Dante knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Garroth called out. Dante walked in an sat next to him.  
"Hey. What's going on?" Dante asked.  
"The meeting's going to have to be postponed. Aphmau needs full bed rest for the rest of today and at least most of tomorrow." there was a pause as they looked at Aphmau.  
"Poor thing." said Dante "This must be awful for her. What was going on?"  
"She hasn't slept in days, since she was looking after me, and she fell asleep with me."  
"Oh no, this is bad. Everywhere I've been on patrol today, people of Phoenix Drop have asked me where she is. People need to see her strong."  
"I agree, everyone looks up to her."  
"Perhaps we could have her giving a speech? Explaining everything." Garroth looked at him.  
"Ok, not everything. Most things. But when? She's clearly in no condition now."  
"Give her 3 days."  
"Right." Dante got up and left the room. "Laurance will want to see her later by the way." he said as he left.

"Where am I?" Aphmau looked around. She was surrounded by white, a palace in front of her. As she approached the structure, she saw there were guards in white shining armour. "Hello? Can you tell me where I am? Please?" they didn't move. Her hand reached out to tap one. It went straight through him. "What?! Am I dead?" she pinched herself. Nothing. "OH I'M DEAD" she began to panic and ran into the palace in front of her. In the main hall, there was... a sense of familiarity washed over her. Who was this woman in front of her. Why was she crying? "Garroth? GARROTH?!" Where was he? Was he okay?

"Aphmau? Aphmau wake up!" Garroth looked helplessly at Aphmau, screaming his name and crying. She wouldn't wake. So, he laid down on the bed and pulled her close. "Shh, calm down. I'm here. I'm fine. Everyone else is fine." Somehow she heard him. Her body relaxed and she breathed deeply.

He was stood in front of her. He held her close. "Shhh. Calm down. I'm here. I'm fine. Everyone else is fine."  
"Don't go." she whispered  
"I'm not leaving you. I'll always be right here." he touched the place above her heart. He began to fade from her vision. "No! Don't leave!" she cried. The woman in front of her looked up sharply.  
"What do y-" her bloodshot eyes focused. "Aphmau?"


	13. Chapter 13

Her eyes snapped open. Her cheeks were wet. But he was there. Laying next to her. She attuned her breathing to his. In. Out. In. Out. Aphmau didn't want to wake him. It was comforting having him next to her. In. Out. In. Out. When she shifted, he groaned quietly in his sleep. He'd fallen asleep fully clothed, only caring about her well being. She moved the covers so they covered him and snuggled into his chest, falling once asleep once more.

It was late morning when he woke. He yawned lazily before realising the time. Leaping out of the bed, he became tangled in the bedsheets. They tripped him up and he crashed to the ground. "Huh? Garroth! Are you ok?" he remained still on the floor. "Garroth!" he suddenly leaped up, scaring her.  
"Gotcha!" he yelled, causing Aphmau to screech.  
"Don't you dare do that to me again!"  
"I'm sorry." he replied, kissing her forehead. "I have to go." he whispered, kissing her forehead again. They sat on the floor a moment, bedsheets in piles around them. "I love you," she whispered.  
"I love you too. Promise me you'll try to get some sleep while I'm gone."  
"I promise. She kissed him on the lips and they lingered a moment before he got up.

While he was out on patrol, Garroth was approached by Kawaii~Chan. "Morning Garroth~Kun. How is Aphmau~Senpai? Is she okay? Kawaii~Chan heard she's been having trouble sleeping lately so Kawaii~Chan thought she'd bring her some tea."  
"Well thank you for the offer Kawaii~Chan, but we've already tried tea. It didn't help much"  
"Trust me, Kawaii~Chan's tea will help."

Aphmau had been playing with Levin and Malachi, cleaning and baking all day long. At nap time, Zoey approached her. " Aphmau, remember your promise to Garroth? You promised him you'd get some sleep while he's gone. So, seeing as the boys are sleeping, the cleaning's done and we have about five different types of cake sat in the kitchen cooling, why don't you go to bed for a few hours now? I've got some camomile tea downstairs if you aren't too sleepy."  
"I'll get to sleep fine thanks. See you later Zoey."

"You came back." the lady from before ran up and hugged her. She was back in the same white palace as before. "Erm, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"  
"You really don't remember me?"  
"No..."  
"Aphmau... I'm Lady Irene. Aphmau I'm your... I'm your mom."  
"Huh? I...I don't believe you."  
"How don't you remember me?"  
"I don't remember anything before Phoenix Drop."

Her eyes snapped open once more. Garroth was sat by her bedside. She smiled. He smiled back as she got out of bed and sat on his lap. She was in her fluffy, warm pyjamas and felt soft on him. She smiled to herself as he kissed her. "Thank you." he said. She kissed him back. "Kawaii~Chan said she was coming over with some special tea later."  
"ok.." Aphmau looked around the room before he kissed her forehead again.  
"The boys should be awake now. Want to go see them?"  
"Is that a question?"


	14. Chapter 14

Her, Levin, Malachi and Garroth played for hours on end, until the boys became exhausted once more, and dinner was cooked. Zoey had made mushroom stew, a favourite of Aphmau's and a speciality of Zoey's. The room was silent baring the sound of spoons scraping bowls. When they finished, the sounds died down and the room became awkwardly silent, so Garroth began to gather the bowls up. "Don't worry about that Garroth. I'll do it later."  
"No, really." the adult conversation continued, so Levin and Malachi yawned. Aphmau managed to slip away from Garroth and Zoey arguing about the bowls.

"Hey boys. Wanna go to the tree house?"  
"Yea!" they chorused  
"Fancy sleeping over there?"  
"YEA!" the three of them slipped out of the room. Levin and Malachi stood awkwardly in their bedroom, unsure of what to do. "Malachi, have you never been on a sleepover?"  
"No... because of my power I never had many friends... so this is my first one." Aphmau looked over at the boys. "Ok then.. you'll need sleeping bags, a duvet, pillows and any toys you want to take."  
"How Levin carry it?" Levin looked puzzled.  
"Well." Aphmau walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out 2 large backpacks. "Put sleeping bags and toys in these. I'll do the rest." Aphmau left the boys to it and walked into her room. She grabbed  
several backpacks and stuffed duvets in one, her sleeping bag in the other, along with some photos. With the last one she sneaked downstairs and past Zoey and Garroth, who were doing the dishes, downstairs to the basement. There she grabbed the sweetie jar which was hidden from the boys and pulled out a handful. Then she grabbed some fruit, biscuits and more snacks. Then she sneaked back upstairs where the boys were in their room, staggering around with there backpacks. "Give us some time mom!" Malachi stumbled into Levin and they both fell down.  
"I'll close the door then, so you don't fall."  
She went over to the tree house and decided it was time for a new room. She had all the materials and By the time she was done with the newest room, Garroth had delivered the boys. He was carrying their backpack. She had laid out a blanket in the main room, and two sleeping mats. She also laid out all the food she had gathered and the toys the boys had previously played with here. In the new room, which was admittedly small, the was only a double sleeping mat and all the back packs.

"Wow... this is beautiful." Garroth looked around in awe at the fairy lights twinkling and the impressive spread in front of him. "Just like you."he added.  
"Wanna join us?" Aphmau asked. "What do you think boys? Can Garroth join us?" the boys looked at each other giggling and turned around a moment, whispering.  
"Okay." said Levin.  
"But no mushy or kissy stuff in here." said Malachi.  
"Deal," Garroth looked over at the boys, chuckling slightly.  
"Well, first things first. You need to unpack your bags." Aphmau looked on as the boys rushed to unpack. She smiled as Malachi puzzled out how to roll a sleeping bag, then teaching an even more confused Levin how to do it. She noticed Garroth making for the exit. "Hey, where you going?"  
"Oh, I don't have any of my stuff."  
"Like sleeping bags?"  
"Yeah..."  
"We could share if you want...."  
"If you're ok with that.."  
"Well you stayed with me to help me sleep the past few days... I think I'm cool with it." she smiled. She leaned in but he put his finger to her lips. "Remember Malachi's condition? "  
"Right..." she walked into the other room, Garroth in tow, and kissed him. "There. Happy? We aren't in there" the spark had returned to her eyes. He laughed and kissed her.  
"Yes. I'm happy."

The night ensued, full of games, sweets and finally yawns. "Levin want bed." he said, clambering into his sleeping bag. Malachi yawned and did the same. They fell asleep faster than you could say 'Once upon a time'. Aphmau and Garroth took in the silence around them, and an eerie feeling washed over them. 

They shivered in unison, then laughed. Aphmau yawned. "Seeing the boys fall asleep like that... *yawn* makes me tired." Garroth laughed again and they walked into the other room. It had been worked into the tree using the branches and the roof was a leafy foliage. Aphmau's feet danced as she lead him further into the small room. The walls themselves were a work of art. You could see every knot and twist in the wood. Any pictures or paintings that could go on the walls could be visualised in the perfect place.

"Wow." Garroth looked around the room in awe. "This is my new favourite place... with you." he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. They sat down on the sleeping bag, still kissing, seemingly more and more desperate for each other with each kiss. When they ran out of breath, they laid down next to each other, grinning from ear to ear. "I love you." they grinned even harder as they said it. Aphmau laid her head on Garroth's chest, the rhythm of his heart beating excitedly like hers. He hugged her tight and close, and once more she felt safe. She felt like they were flying and nothing could bring them down. Together they were invincible. Nothing in the universe could compare to this. Love.

She could feel herself falling asleep. But before she lost conciousness, he kissed her once more.

"You're back."  
"Leave. Me. Alone." Aphmau looked around as Irene stared at her. They were in a bare, plain white room this time. It was small, and she felt threatened and enclosed. "Garroth, help." she whispered before looking up. "Do you know how long I waited for you? My only daughter ran away from home. But now she's returned. In her dreams? But I'm talking to her again... Aphmau."  
"She's not me. I'm not your daughter. I'm sorry she ran away,but I'm sure she had her reasons."  
"I know you're her. You look like her, you sound like her. You're her age, your personalities match."  
"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! ARGH, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Aphmau had broken down and tears spilled over her eyelids. "You are. You have a pure heart, one of only two. You're totally pure. Only my daughter and her soulmate have pure hearts." Aphmau stared at her, taking this in, still crying. She turned her back on Irene. "What should I do Garroth?" She turned around again, but Irene was still there. Irene pulled her into a hug. "There there." she whispered.  
"Who's my soulmate?"  
"You'll find him one day."  
"If he's not Garroth, I don't want to be with him."

Garroth once again had to shake Aphmau awake. She had been screaming "I'm not your daughter" "help" and "What should I do, Garroth?" as well as crying. He shook her awake and held her close, made her feel safe. She huddled under the sanctity of his arms and fell asleep once more. The dreams didn't plague her again that night- Garroth held her and kept her close all night. He woke every few hours to find her curled up against him, his arms encasing her. However, when he woke early morning, she was gone. Panicking, he threw off the covers and raced into the boys room in the tree house. The boys were asleep still, so he raced down the stairs, to see her watching the sunrise from the shoreline.


	15. Chapter 15

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Garroth sat next to her as she cried. His arm automatically went over her shoulder, soothing her instantly. "I've been a terrible lord." she said. "All I've done this week is consider myself, not my people."  
"No, it's not your fault. You considered Laurance, when it was his birthday. You considered me when I was shot."  
"But... I haven't done anything about anything that's happened. I haven't done anything about Zane, I haven't.."  
"Nothing that's happened has been your fault." he said. But she was on her feet and had begun to run. She headed for the beach, and when she got there, stopped at the spot. There was still a red spot where he had been bleeding on the sand. "Don't leave me," she whispered, before glancing over her shoulder to see Garroth, panting as he sprinted behind her. She saw it suddenly, a break in the tree line, trampled brush. She sprinted off to the spot just as Garroth reached where she had been. He was out of breath, but even more afraid of losing her, so continued to run behind her. "Aphmau! Aphmau wait!" she stopped finally and turned to face him.  
"I figured it out." she said. "I can find them. I can do good for once."  
"No. Not for once. You've done so much good for this village. We.. wouldn't have anything without you. Life was black and white. But you arrived and brought colour &with you." he stopped her and held her close. His fingers danced down her waistline, and she remained still. "I love you." he said. His fingers danced along her shoulder blades, tangling into her hair. He pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "I love you." he whispered again, kissing her lips this time. He kept kissing her. She gave in, melting into him. She kissed him back, harder, more desperate than ever. "Don't leave me." she whispered. "Couldn't if I tried." he smiled and they kissed again. "Want to go home?"  
"No. Let's stay here a while longer." Aphmau lay down, crisp autumn leaves crackling under her. Garroth's hands were either side of her head. He dipped down and kissed her. Never had love raged stronger.

Somehow, Irene knew. She knew what was happening. Irene knew in that moment. Garroth and Aphmau were soulmates. They were one. Meant to be. They knew it too.

They were laying in the leaves, curled up together. Two pure hearts one. Never had anyone loved or been loved so much. It was a perfect moment in history. They were in their own place, their own moment. One known only by two people. Two lovers which were written in the stars.

Garroth kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her. He only needed her. She was his all. She kissed him back. He leaned back over her. They had been there for hours but they didn't care anymore. Zoey was going to wake the boys that morning. So the stayed. Sure people would get worried eventually but they would be back by nightfall. Today was their day. Today was a day for feeling better, gaining self confidence. They didn't talk much. Aphmau knew most of what there was to Garroth and all Aphmau could remember was times when Garroth had been around.

Garroth kissed her collar bones, making his way up her face. "Go on." He whispered. "Tell me about you."  
"You know everything about me." she replied  
"What do you dream? What causes you to be crying and screaming?"  
"You'll think me crazy... Someone speaks to me. Irene speaks to me. She told me she's my mother. That she knows because I have a pure heart, and only two people have a pure heart. Me. And my soulmate. " Garroth looked at her. He didn't laugh. He smiled and kissed her. "But it's you that keeps me sane." she continued. Knowing you're there keeps me sane. In my dreams I can feel your arms around me." Aphmau smiled at Garroth and they kissed again. Suddenly, Garroth leapt up, pulling her with him. "May I have this dance?" she giggled as she took his hand. He kissed it and pulled her close. They danced in the clearing, autumn light bursting through the trees. Leaves flew around them, as they kicked them up. Aphmau broke away from him for a moment and ran round the clearing before falling back into his arms. They continued to dance. When they stopped, giggling and gazing into each others eyes, a round of applause broke out behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

They spun round faster than lightning. There was... someone. "You!" Aphmau exclaimed. "How much did you see!"  
"The dancing. Nothing more. Don't go round accusing people all the time. You could get in trouble."  
"Aphmau, who is this?" Garroth's hand was on the handle of his sword, ready to protect Aphmau at the slightest flinch. "Garroth. I do and don't know. While you were locked away, this man tried to kill me. But he saw the light, especially after some persuasion from Laurance. Now he helps us. We know him as The Stranger."  
"He tried to kill you."  
"Because I'm lord. It's one of the prices I may have to pay one day. But if it saves Phoenix Drop, maybe it will be worth it."  
"Anyway, I'll be going. Just trying to find something." The stranger walked away. When he was gone, "Don't ever say that again."  
"What?"  
"Maybe it'll be worth it. Because I can't live without you. Remember, you're my technicolour." tears were welling in Garroth's eyes. So she kissed them away.

They returned to Phoenix Drop, where Levin and Malachi ran up to Aphmau. Their eyes were red from crying. "Don't leave mama!" Levin cried, throwing his arms around Aphmau. Malachi came second, running into her arms too. "We thought you left" he wept.  
"No. I couldn't leave you."  
"Aphmau and I had some things to deal with." Garroth added, coming over and hugging all three from behind. They went inside the house, when an idea sparked. "We should hold a festival." she said excitedly "Fall Fest, an occasion celebrated by the Phoenix Alliance here in Phoenix Drop, once a year when the first leaves fall." Garroth smiled at her. He knew autumn was her favourite season, of course she'd want to celebrate it. "Yes. Tomorrow shall mark the start of the Fall Festival." she smiled, then carried the boys inside to dinner.

Later that night, Garroth walked upstairs. She was sat there, looking out at the stars. "We need to stop meeting like this." he said. She turned around and smiled, seeing him always made her smile.  
"Sorry... just thinking." she replied. "I've been thinking a lot lately."  
"Mmm..."  
"Just thinking. Not about anything. But about things." she continued to explain.  
"Life's crazy isn't it. So much has happened to us. It sounds selfish, I know. The past two weeks have been the best and worst of my life. I got you. I almost lost you. I got you back. I got shot. You healed me. And today. Today has been the best day of my life." she was standing in front of him now, smiling as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Her hands went back, resting on his, as he dipped down and kissed her. "I just can't get enough of you..." he whispered. She smiled and he kissed her again. His hands moved up her body, stroking her hairline. She pulled away from his lips, resting her head on his shoulders. She sighed, her hands bringing him close, drawing patterns on his back. "I love you." she whispered."Don't leave me" she whispered. He'd heard that phrase so many times that week. When he took the arrow to save her life. She had sat there, with his head in her lap. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was "Don't leave me," before a tear dropped on his face. He whispered "Who would chose to leave technicolour." she smiled again. He rested his chin on her head, breathing in before kissing into her hair. He hugged her as tears dripped down her face. "Don't cry," he whispered "I'm not leaving you. Never." he swept her off of her feet and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her again. Then he laid down next to her, pulling her close. "Nothings going to get you." he murmured. The dreams didn't come that night. Irene had nothing to say.

The next day, everyone gathered in the plaza of Phoenix Drop. "Hello everyone." Aphmau smiled nervously. "It's been a while since I've.. seen you all. That will be explained." she paused. "There's been some issues with me and my family lately." Garroth, who was stood beside her, fumbled for her hand. She looked at him when he took it in his and smiled gratefully. "First off... there have been several murder attempts aimed at me lately. Assassination attempts if you like. Both failed although one almost succeeded and the other almost killed someone who I have grown very close to. Garroth took an arrow for me. It pierced the same place as it did some time ago, before I was Lord but after I came here... Which brings me onto the next thing. Some of you have noticed.. Garroth and I. All I'm going to say is.. the rumours are true. So, my excuses are there. Take them or leave them. To me, the important thing is... I'm here now. But today, marks a special day- the first annual Fall Fest. I want us to have a week of fun and games and merriness on the first week of autumn each year. So, enjoy." she glanced up at Garroth. "That's all I have to say." she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

The festivities ensued shortly after her speech. Games were set up in the merchants stand, while others were used to sell sweets, toffee apples and the like. There was apple bobbing and pumpkins were carved. Music brought the autumn air to life. This was fun. But Aphmau was still paranoid. She felt the need to be constantly scanning the horizon and looking over her shoulder for fear of something going wrong, for fear of someone getting hurt. Eventually, Garroth noticed and confronted her about it.

"Hey. Just relax, ok? Nothing's going to go wrong." he brought her close, embracing her. "Shh, shh" his fingers ran through her hair. "Leave the worrying to me, Laurance and Dante. We're guards, it's kinda our jobs, remember?"  
"It's mine too, I'm Lord."  
"Yeah, but you've had to worry about too much lately. Have fun." she sighed, letting him hold her close. "Come on, let's go have some fun." he said, dragging her over to one of the stalls. She smiled. He was right. She shouldn't let anything worry her. Let Fall Fest begin.

That night was the first feast. There was mountains of Zoey and Kawaii~Chan's delicious food. The skies darkened, but soon the stars lit up the night. Someone started to dance, and soon everyone was joining in. "May I have this dance?" Aphmau turned around at the sound of his voice. Garroth held out his hand. He smiled gently and she took his hand. "You may" she smiled almost shyly. He led her onto the dance floor. As they moved, she rested her head on his shoulders. "Yesterday was magic," she said into him. He lifted her head and said "It was, wasn't it." before kissing her. They stopped moving a moment and just stood there, not letting go. When they did, Garroth spun Aphmau round and round. Not ready, she fell into him, and they crashed onto the grassy verge, laughing as they did so. They lay there a while, lookin at the stars and smiling, before the autumn cold set in. "We should get going- look, you're shivering!" he pulled her up and wrapped his hands around her. A new warmth rushed through her. He kissed her, and she felt like she was on fire on the inside. They walked home hand in hand, their laughs echoing through the streets.

They walked in the front door, to see Levin and Malachi, running circles and screaming around Zoey. "Zoey! What's wrong?"  
"They won't- ow! Levin!- go to bed!" Garroth managed to catch Levin when he ran past him. His legs still moved like he was running as Garroth lifted him into the air. He stopped screaming, and leaned against Garroth, like he had been tired all along. Malachi stopped and let Aphmau pick him up and carry him to bed. Once the boys were asleep, they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Aphmau's hand lingered on the door knob a moment. "You're a great mom you know" she smiled. "If anyone tries to hurt them, I swear I'll, I'll..."  
"Shh..." once more Garroth brought her close. The warmth spread across her body again. She felt safe. "Leave the ifs to me." he said.

He sat in the plaza, looking up at the stars. He sighed. "I still love you..." he whispered. She couldn't sleep. Garroth had been there, but she still couldn't sleep. Because it wasn't fear that drove the sleep away. It was joy. She was giddy with excitement from fall fest, from being able to bring her people together again. So she slipped out of bed to wander the streets in her pyjamas. But when she reached the plaza, after noiselessly walking her way there... "Laurance?" he leapt up and and whipped around, drawing his sword. The tip almost reached her throat. "Aphmau?" Laurance's face was confused, and upset. "Oh my... Aphmau? I'm so sorry!" he put his sword away. "I'm as bad as the Stranger now, aren't I," he joked.  
"Don't worry about it." she said. He ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Whew... you scared me though."  
"Sorry." he looked at her as she said it, square in the eyes.  
"Me too" he said, as he leaned close. Then he kissed her. Shock radiated on her face, and she broke away."Laurance!"  
"I'm sorry. But I had to, just once."  
"Look, I like you, but as a friend. You're just not him. I-. I have to go." she began to leave, running off into the night. "Aphmau wait!" he called after her, but she ran too fast. To fast. She had to get away, forget what just happened. Too fast. She fell hard.

"Owww..." she groaned. "My head..."  
"Aphmau? Are you ok?" she had sprinted into Garroth at full speed, knocking them both over. He leapt up almost immediately, offering his hand to help her up. "Arggh... I'm fine. Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Other than I woke up and you were gone! I panicked and came running to find you. What are you doing?"  
"I couldn't sleep." she admitted "So I went for a walk. I bumped into Laurance in the plaza, and-"  
"And?"  
"Never mind. You should talk to Laurance."  
"Erm ok? See you back at the house."

Garroth walked into the plaza. He was confused. What did she mean? What had happened? Laurance was still there, like she said he would be. "Laurance? What's going on? I just saw Aph-"  
"Garroth! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"  
"Wait, slow down. What are you talking about?"  
"She didn't tell you... Garroth, don't hate me for this."  
"Ok. Laurance, I could never hate you. You're like a brother to me. A better brother than Zane was."  
"Right..." he slowed, trying to figure out how to say it. "I kissed Aphmau!" he blurted.  
"Wait, WHAT!" Garroth didn't know how to react. He'd... he'd been honest. It wasn't behind his back. "I kissed her" Laurance reiterated. "She pulled away. The feeling clearly isn't mutual." a slight sad pang was present in his voice. "I forgive you."  
"Huh?"  
"I forgive you. You could have not told me, kept it a secret. But you told me. For that I'm grateful." Garroth sighed. Laurance looked shocked. "Just don't do it again!" Garroth joked, nudging his in the ribs. Soon the pair were laughing again, and walked along together. They reached the guard station, where Garroth had lived. "It's a shame you moved out. I mean, I get you're with Aphmau, and you're living with her, but it gets lonely."  
"Well, times change I guess. We've got room to house a new guard now. Maybe you could have an apprentice again."  
"No. After Zenix, I couldn't. But you could apprentice a guard."  
"Well... do I have the experience?"  
"Are you kidding? You're the noblest man I know! You sacrificed yourself no matter the cost for the one you loved, no matter whether she returned those feelings or not. I catch one glimpse of something that I don't... like necessarily, and I lock myself away."  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean..."  
"It does. Any guard should aspire to be like you."  
"Heh... Well, see you later. And thanks."  
"Thanks. See you later." Garroth continued to walk down the streets. "Hey Laurance!" he turned around "Yeah?"  
"I'm just down the road you know. You can come over any time."  
"Thanks." Garroth continued to walk, back home. Back to Aphmau. He sneaked upstairs, hoping not to wake anyone. He tiptoed into the bedroom, where Aphmau sat on the bed, clearly waiting for him. She ran up to him and leapt into his arms. She kissed him, hard and he kissed her back. "Happy to see me?" he asked. She smiled. He carried her over to the bed, tucking her in. He lay next to her, puling her close as he normally did. He lay his chin on the top of her head, holding her tight. She sat up, and kissed him again. When she was done, they yawned simultaneously. Laughing slightly, they lay down, snuggling into each other. They fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
